In the past, there has been known a capture point determination method for calculating a usage amount, caused by mirroring, of a processor in a virtual switch, based on usage amounts of the processor in the virtual switch at a time of performing no mirroring and at a time of performing mirroring and the number of packets routed through a port serving as a mirroring target.
In addition, there is known a packet processing apparatus that obtains, based on information related to a queue length of a queue buffer, priority information related to acquisition of a right to deliver a packet, in accordance with a preliminarily defined mathematical expression.
In addition, there is known a technology in which cell buffer threshold values TA and TB (TA>TB) are set and in a case where a queue length of a cell buffer exceeds the threshold value TB, it is determined whether or not a new arrival cell is a cell to be output to an output line in a congestion state.
As examples of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-197715, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-252629, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-266270 are known.